Italian Espresso
by shadowjessica
Summary: Krystal finally manages to get Relena to crack. WARNINGS: hinted shounen-ai, character death, and evilly thinking OCs in both commentary and the story itself.


Shadowjessica, Shadowfire, Chrysallis, Rosebud, and Stormbolt: hehe, we told you that we would see you in the next one, didn't we? Well, guess what? We did!  
>Shadowjessica: however, its not a Transformers story, so these four lovely ladybots wont be in this one.<p>

Shadowfire: however, if Jessica ever decides to do a crossover…maybe ;) !

Rosebud: Yeah, and maybe, um, it-itll have the decepticons joining white fang!  
>Chrysallis: Wouldn't it be the other way around, Rose?<p>

Rosebud: Yeah! That's what I meant! *anime sweatdrop*

Stormbolt: and itll probably have me kicking WuFei's sorry aft across the galaxy for his little quips about women being weak :D *evil*

Shadowfire: *ahem* anyway…..Gundam Wing doesn't belong to Jess as usual. She would be able to pay her rent if it did.

Italian Espresso

"Its not unlike that bimbo to be late, is it?" Krystal commented as she took a glance at her watch. She sighed and took a sip of her hot espresso. She completely understood that Relena was now queen of Earth, and even so, that never excuses one from being late. Just as Krystal stood up to leave, her company finally showed up wearing a summer blue knee length dress and a matching wristlet.

"My, my. Ever the impatient one, aren't we, Krystal?"

Krystal smirked at that remark. "So long as you're the ever dispunctual one, Miss Relena."

"I see that you've already poured me a cup," Relena remarked as the queen made her way to her seat, which was across from Krystal's own, "now, hopefully, we can hash out this urgent matter to which you have alerted me about."

"Right, then." Krystal said as she took her seat once more. Krystal's home was nothing more than a quaint, upscale, one bedroom condominium. The walls were of a bright cream colour with a bright green living room set and small breakfast table set providing a stark contrast to the overall colour scheme. The teacups, however, went quite nicely with the table set.

"What's this I hear that you won't let Heero be with Duo?" Krystal asked Relena, sternly looking into her eyes as she did so.

Her eyes growing in disbelief, Relena snipped back at her. "That has nothing to do with what we are talking about."

"Oh, trust me, I think it has plenty to do with the subject at hane, Relena," replied Krystal, "Heero doesn't want you, so you won't let him be with the one he truly wants. I personally think that's quite despicable."

"That's not true. Heero has a choice; he could have whoever he wants." Relena, beginning to show signs of nervousness, realized that she was about to be found out.

"But if Heero didn't choose you, you'd make the life of whomever he chose a living hell, right? That you'd make it so he'd have to choose you, right?"

"Stop this now, Krystal."

"So you could force yourself on Heero? So that you could torture Duo to the point that Heero'd have to consent to your bidding?"

"I mean it, Krystal, stop this right now."

"So that you'd force two people who were right for each other-"

"He was never the right one! That stupid, ugly, braided american just isn't right for him! No one is, for that matter, except for me. I've always been the right one for him, not some gay bastard who made him turn gay!" Relena was shocked at what she just said.

"Well, cracked now, haven't we, Miss Relena?" Krystal smiled maliciously into Relena's ever-stunned orbs.

"N-No, that's not true. I never meant that."

"Oh come now, Relena. You can't really expect to deny it when the truth is already set in stone." Krystal took out a tape recorder, with which she had recorded the entire conversation. She immediately pressed 'play' and, at that same moment, Relena had initiated a failed attempt at retrieving it from her.

"Give it back to me, you stupid bitch!" Relena shouted angrily at her.

"My, my. Such harsh words from such a dignified queen such as yourself, and in front of our quest, too." Krystal retorted. She then opened her hall closet door to reveal Heero in the closet.

"I heard every word, Relena. How could you do that to us?" The usually stoic pilot said with spits of anger in his words.

"I-uh, you see-" Relena was speechless.

"Never mind. See you in hell, bitch." Heero brandished his hand gun and shot Relena dead in the chest, instantly killing her. (A/N: Yes! The no-good homophobe is FINALLY dead!)

"Thank you for doing this," the young assassin said to Krystal.

"No problem. This needed to be done," Krystal replied with a generous smile on her face, "now you guys can be together without a bitch like Relena trying to get in the way."

"I'll be taking my leave, now. No need to pay me. This was a personal job." With that said, Heero left out the open door and downstairs through the lobby to his car where a happy Duo Maxwell lay in wait for him.

"Right. Now, time to paint my walls again. I was getting quite bored with Cream, anyway."

_ Fin_

Stormbolt: Yes! Shes dead! Shes FINALLY dead! If Heero hadn't stepped in….

Heero*looking up at the giant fembot*: Stormbolt,I heard you autobots were supposed to _protect_ all forms of life ;).

Stormbolt: Well, yeah, but after reading this and what she had said…

Duo*also looking up at her*: Don't worry; we would have taken care of her right away, anyway ;).

Stormbolt:…ok.

Everyone: See you next story!


End file.
